what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Who: Revelation
"The End is Nigh" Doctor Who: Revelation 'was the second feature film in the Doctor Who motion picture franchise, produced by Paramount Pictures and BBC Films. It was released on the 16th of February 2007. Synopsis The Master has escaped his imprisonment on Karn, and has taken over the Sisterhood. Now he wants the Sash of Rassilon for himself and will do anything to get it. Meanwhile, the Lord President of Gallifrey, the Doctor, comes to terms with taking back his freedom and leaving Gallifrey, for better or for worse. With tensions rising, the Doctor and the Master must have one final battle — this time, to the death. Plot A spaceship flies towards Gallifrey. The Master is seated in the captain’s chair, laughing as he views his home world on the monitor in front of him. Chuckling to himself, he gets up and walks down the corridor into a dark room, containing the Sisterhood of Karn, chanting repeatedly. On Gallifrey, the Doctor is in his office sat at his desk.He stares at his TARDIS, parked in the corner of the room. The Rogue enters and informs the Doctor of reports of temporal disruptions. He suggests they relocate to the bunker as a safety measure. In the bunker (containing thousands, upon thousands of people), the Doctor, the Rogue, the Rani and Leela make their way to the presidential suite. Suddenly the Doctor collapses. The others trying to help him, but before long each and every one of them succumbs to unconsciousness. The Doctor awakens in a dark desaturated warehouse. He looks around and sees a row of broken TARDISes. He enters a lift and gazes upon a monitor. On the monitor a man addresses everyone, the footage is captioned Lord President Slaan. Horrified, the Doctor realises where he is: Gallifrey on the day he left. The Rani awakens confused and sat behind a desk in a classroom. Pupils enter and the Rani looks upon them distastefully. The Rogue wakes up in the presidential office.He looks around the desk to finda newspaper headlined: “HT1-408 Destroyed”.He's in the past, the day of the evacuation of the Capitol during the two years that the Doctor was in the matrix.The Rogue looks through the window as he sees people fleeing. He walks up to the communication panel and tries to contact someone without success. He leaves the office and walks through the corridor, but is ignored by all, as if he were not there. Leela is on a farm on earth in a farm. She approaches many human farmers but they ignore her. She picks up a newspaper from the ground which reveals that she is in Hull,1923. The four proceed to explore their different locations, unable to communicate with others around them. Eventually they all find cracks in reality and realize that there is some sort of simulation. At the moment they reach this conclusion, they all wake up aboard the Master’s ship surrounded by The Sisterhood of Karn. The Doctor asks what they are doing. Their leader Ohilia, reveals the Master acquired their mental energy and the simulations created through a hijacked version of the Matrix, were just to sedate them. The Rogue is about to strike to Ohilia, when the Master enters, laughing. He tells them that he wished he could have had them in the simulation for longer, but he got what he wanted. He reveals he wants the Doctor to procure the sash of Rassilon. If he fails one of his friends will die. The Doctor is sent back to Gallifrey. The Rouge, Leela and the Rani attempt to free themselves and fight the sisterhood, much to the Master’s amusement. They eventually succeed, but are trapped in a forcefield by the Master, revelling in the defeat of his foes. Back in the capitol, the Doctor walks into the archive it's huge and goes on as far as the eye can see. The Master reveals a Popline pet to the companions which can transfer the thoughts out of any person. Despite being able to do the same thing with technology, he prefers this manner as it is more painful. The Doctor finally finds the sash and activates his time ring and vanishes doctor appears again inside a Gallifreyan ship. He moves the ship and hails the Master, telling him that he can have the sash if he teleports over the companions. They both agree to teleport at the same time. The Companions arrive safely, but the sash does not. The Doctor explains he sent the sash somewhere else, out of harm’s way. Furious, the Master opens fire on the Doctor’s ship and battle commences. Eventually the Master’s ship is destroyed, but he and two of the sisterhood, teleport to Karn. On Gallifrey,The Doctor tells The Rogue to find Fen Do'nel, much to the Rogue’s displeasure. He travels to a distant colony world and comes across Daleks. He states “I'm here under the order of the Lord President of Gallifrey in search of one Fen Do'nel.” Fen Do'neland asks what the Doctor wants with him and the Rogue simply replies “The Master is back.” On Karn, The Master is set upon by Ohilia and Haspira in vengeance for the deaths of their sisters. They along with the Rogue and Fen Do'nel arrive on Gallifrey and Unite with the Doctor. Suddenly they are informedthat the Master is holding the outsiders hostage and wants the sash. The Doctor challenges the Master to a mind bending contest and whoevers wins shall gain control of the sash. They meet at the Outsider’s village at midday and the contest begins. Eventually the Doctor loses, but Leela takes his place and defeats the Master. The strain has killed the Doctor, but Ohilia revives him with a potion. The Doctor stands and walks out looking at the sunset. He smiles, stating “this is it”, and regenerates into his twelfth incarnation (played by Paterson Joseph). The Doctor confronts the also dying Master. The latter reveals he was behind the Doctor’s exile many years ago. He regenerates into his Roger Delgado incarnation, much to the Doctor’s shock. He is sent offworld. Later The Doctor makes a speech at the panoptican, announcing his resignation as President in favour of the Rogue. His final act is to give equal rights to the Outsiders. Upon saying his goodbyes, he sheds his ceremonial robes, and clad only in human clothing, he enters his TARDIS once more and sets off for new adventures. Cast * The Doctor - Anthony Head * The Rogue - Timothy Dalton * The Rani - Siobhan Redmond * The Master - Geoffrey Bayldon * Fen Do'nel - Tucker Smallwood * Leela - Louise Jameson * Voice of K-9 - John Leeson * Ohila - Clare Higgins * Haspira - Nicola Weeks * Orthena - Katarina Olsson * Maren - Cynthia Grenville * Harris - Michael J Clarke * Abif - Ray Callaghan * Presta - Gai Waterhouse * Dasyt'op - Fredrick Boulevard * Francis - Christopher Biggins * Jahmidl - Patrick Alexander * Salome - Graham Samuels * Lord President Slann - Pip Torrens * Ace - Sophie Aldred * Francs - John Paton * Gren - Charles Jones * Harry - Alexander Armstrong * Voice of the Daleks - Nicholas Briggs * The New Master - David Paymer * And Introducing Paterson Joseph as the Doctor Crew To be added. Memorable Quotes ''Lord Master, we are gathered for the end. : - ''' The Rogue This is it.' : - ' The Eleventh Doctor's last words''' Background Information To be added. Development To be added. Pre-Production To be added. Production To be added. Post-Production To be added. Reaction * ''Doctor Who: Revelation ''premiered in cinemas on 16 February 2007 , number one at the box office. With a reduced budget of around US$60,000,000, it opened on 4,600 screens and went on to garner US$212,386,944 domestically. This gave the film a gross margin of 71.75%, a markup of 253.98% and a gross profit of US$152,386,944, making the film a resounding success. Story Notes To be added. Awards and Honours Continuity To be added. Home Video Releases To be added. Category:Movies Category:Eleventh Doctor stories Category:Regeneration Stories Category:Master Stories Category:Dalek stories Category:Twelfth Doctor stories Category:Stories Set On Gallifrey Category:Companion Introduction Stories Category:Companion Departure Stories Category:Stories Category:Chapter Three Stories